


Megatron's (Human) Nursery School

by mydarksidelovesthis



Series: After the War [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Decepticons won the War, Future, Gen, Humor, Megatron is like the Queen ruling unofficially, Megatron runs his own nursery school, Science Fiction, Transformers and Humans live together peacefully, it sucks to be Optimus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis
Summary: The Decepticons won the war and disbanded, some of them retired to Earth. Megatron runs a nursery school. Optimus Prime is attempting to escape his situation.
Series: After the War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005420
Kudos: 13





	Megatron's (Human) Nursery School

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Megatrons (Menschen-) Kindergarten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448390) by [mydarksidelovesthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydarksidelovesthis/pseuds/mydarksidelovesthis). 



> Dear Reader,
> 
> after writing a "big" project I make a traditional break of one week in which I write nothing. Then my "elusive creative genius" gets bored and starts to shove random story ideas in my face. Like this one.
> 
> I wrote this, because I find the thought of Megatron taking care of human children with his unusual methods hilarious. Have fun.
> 
> Kind regards,  
> My Childish Side Loves This

After the end of the war peace had returned. The Decepticons had won and were disbanded - there was nothing left to fight for, for they had finally found the peace they had always wanted.

Cybertron was reunited, but they had integrated Earth as a colony where they lived in harmony with the humans. In fact, they had been doing so ever since the humans had studied Megatron and built their computers in his image, but now it was official. Humans were like pets to them - cute to look at, but otherwise useless.

Megatron had retired from politics to pursue his true calling. He had just returned with a half of a cow that he had just bought, in a cooler, in his huge servo.

"That's so disgusting," he heard an elderly gossip whispering nearby. "How can anyone take their children there? And then the raw meat? That can't be healthy."

Megatron turned and thundered, "Do you have anything to tell me, human?"

Her hat fell off in horror - she hadn't expected him to hear it. How ridiculous. Apart from the fact that each human carried one of his spies in their pocket, his acoustic sensors were still working perfectly.

"I feed my predators," he explained, and watched with satisfaction as she and her interlocutor intimidatedly took off.

Dong, dong, dong. With a loud hammering Optimus Prime knocked at the entrance gate of his reservoir. One of the two guards guarding the gate outside opened a small slit for the optics to answer. "Yes?"

"I demand that this gate be opened," Optimus demanded with a commanding tone.

"No problem," replied the sentry. "You know there are thousands of former Decepticons roaming the universe who would love to avenge your war crimes, right? And that we're about to pay them all compensation, to bring them off of their intentions for revenge, before we let you out? Give us the Matrix of Leadership. If we sold it, the proceeds should be enough to pay off your debt."

"You cannot have it."

The sentry tried to hide how stubborn he found that statement. Who else was left for Optimus to lead? Well, that was his decision. Maybe there was some sentimental value attached to the artifact. "Well," replied the sentry. "Do you have anything else of sufficient value?"

"No."

"Do you know anyone rich enough to pay your debts for you?"

Yeah, Optimus knew: Quintessa and Megatron would be rich enough, but he would never stoop to asking them, so he replied, "No."

The guard got tired of the discussion and decided to get back to his job. "If you have no better idea, I'm afraid you'll have to wait until we settle your debt."

"I am Optimus Prime," the prisoner said. "I have millions of years of combat experience and bear full responsibility for any consequences of my release, so I demand this gate be opened immediately."

"I would love to do that," the guard replied slightly annoyed, "especially since my name is on your list of creditors and I would love to see you being captured by a galactic slave trader and sold to some dark corner of the universe where you will have to do humiliating, dirty work for the rest of your existence. But it is Megatron's express wish that we first exhaust the peaceful means with an option for your safe release. So, no." And so he closed the slit, precluding any further argument.

Back in the hall, Megatron unloaded the half cow in the kitchen corner. There were toys lying around on the floor and a doodle showing Cybertronians on an intact Cybertron hung above the gate in its place of honor. All metal walls were covered with colorful pictures, most of them showing Cybertronians in battle.

One by one the parents arrived, bringing their children along. The children stood at attention and saluted their educator as a greeting before they were released into the play area.

A new face arrived today. A young mother knocked and stared reverently up at the big robot, probably still wondering if she was doing the right thing.

"Don't waste my time, human," he thundered, causing the woman to flinch, but all the other children continued to play calmly.

Intimidated, she lowered her head and pushed her little daughter forward, who made the same anxious impression in her bright yellow dress. On her left cheek she had a delicate pale scar where a birthmark had been at birth. "This is Selda. She's always making trouble and can't get along with the other children. Can you take care of her?"

"Selda the warrior, hm?" The name resonated in him. He held out a digit to the little girl. The little girl looked at him defiantly and slapped the digit aside.

Then he laughed out loud and threw the little girl into the ball pit with a high arch. They would get along brilliantly.

In front of the administration building of the reservoir, a queue of Cybertronians had already formed again, reaching between the houses of the nearest village, so that its end could not be seen. The number of online registrations let the counter overflow and the dates were taken for the next years.

"Next." The Cybertronian in the office took a sip of Energon. He would run out of energy long before he had processed all of today's requests. A blue and white Mech entered.

"What are your charges against Optimus Prime?" asked the administrator and the holopad next to him prepared to take notes.

"He killed two of my best friends, destroyed the outpost where we were stationed and stole our Energon supplies."

The administrator looked at the holopad, that listed the entries. It looked up the cases in his database and a number appeared below the list.

"Okay, it's noted. And what did you do?"

The visitor hesitated. "I killed an Autobot and sabotaged their messenger drone. Oh, and I insulted them, too."

The holopad added the new entries, looked up those points and subtracted their values from the total. The administrator looked at it and suppressed a sigh. "Optimus owes you 3,376,895 shanix. We'll send you a confirmation of the outstanding debt, which you can object to within a vorn. Payment ... may be delayed.

The visitor nodded half satisfied and walked out. The administrator rubbed the faceplate with great effort. "Scrap, we're not gonna get this paid from the reservoir's revenue within the lifetime of the Galaxy. We'll have to ask Megatron again."

The holopad listened intently and when nothing else came up, it offered, "I've formulated a message, shall I send it?"

The administrator nodded. A few seconds later, the Holopad read out the answer in Megatron's voice: "And I shall either help you out with the income from my nursery school or touch my reserves that I have worked hard to earn? You are all just incompetent. Learn to get along without me."

They couldn't release Optimus Prime while there were still people who wanted him dead because the risk of losing their last Autobots was too great.

In the afternoon Megatron was busy explaining politics to the children. He pushed tiny Lego figures around and let them make deals and spin intrigues, when there was a knock at the gate. Strange, it was still too early to pick up the children.

"Worm Task Force, get ready and line up!" he ordered and the children armed themselves with pens. He would have liked to give them tools, but that would be too dangerous.

Soundwave entered. "Lord Megatron, we have a ..." he began, but was immediately attacked by the Worm Task Force. The children climbed up on him and began to paint him colorfully, which Megatron watched with amusement.

As Soundwave began to carelessly shake them off, Megatron's gaze darkened. "If you lay a single digit on them, I'll kill you and give them your parts to play with."

Soundwave began to pick them off helplessly, but they immediately climbed back up.

Megatron released his former minion and yelled, "Stand still!"

The children immediately climbed down and lined up neatly. Except for Selda, who slipped and hit hard as she climbed down. She started crying out loud.

Except for her blubbering, the room became quiet. Megatron did a scan to make sure she hadn't broken anything and waited. He just gave her a mean look. Everybody looked at her, because they all knew Megatron's educational methods - including Soundwave.

The girl noticed the silence, fell quiet and looked around. "Everyone's waiting for you," Megatron told her. She jumped up hastily and took her place.

"Now get back to work," Megatron ordered them to return to their playing. "And for you it is simply Megatron," he turned to Soundwave. "What do you want?" They kept asking him, even though he had resigned as leader of the Decepticons. Officially, a High Council was reigning again. In truth, however, they constantly asked him for advice and he still had more influence than he wanted. These amateurs, no idea how to run an empire.

"It's because of Optimus," Soundwave finally made his point. "He no longer speaks to us and refuses to the Energon intake."

"Do I have to take care of everything around here myself?" Megatron rolled with its optical sensors. "As soon as I get off work here."

Optimus' reservoir had done a lot of work to make it as comfortable as possible for him. They had sealed the floor with metal, built ramps, released a few mech animals - everything to make him feel at home. But Optimus just sat around grumpy and sometimes stared up at the corridor that ran above the reservoir and from where humans and Cybertronians - former Decepticons - could watch him like an animal in a zoo. Somehow the cost of the energy field surrounding the reservoir and the guards patrolling around it had to be recouped.

No, the guards weren't there to prevent Optimus from escaping, even though they did perform this task as well. On the contrary, they made sure that no one got in who might have a score to settle with Optimus. Or to kidnap him and sell him on the galactic black market as the last specimen of an extinct race.

Optimus heard footsteps approaching and left his tin hut, where he could retreat to when he no longer wanted to be stared at by visitors. He stepped outside to see what the visitor wanted from him. An attractive white fembot stood before him. He had to admit that they were making an effort. They had put blue lenses in front of the red optics so that they looked dark blue, and she smelled of fresh paint.

"Hi," she said with a broad smile and came up to him for a hug as a greeting, but stopped when he took a step backwards, dismissive. "I thought I'd keep you company."

Optimus turned his helm away. "Not interested."

She teetered to the side, gallantly curling into his field of vision. "Do you want to tell me about your battles? Are you up for a training match? A round of asteroid skittles?"

"Not interested. Leave me alone."

Optimus went into the cabin and slammed the door behind him. Disappointed, the femme returned to the entrance.

One by one the parents picked up their children, until finally only Selda was left, sitting bored in her yellow dress between the pieces of scrap metal and pushing metal pieces aside with a car.

Megatron slowly grew impatient and consulted his inner clock. By that time people should have finished their work long ago. "Hey, kiddo, what time does your mom usually come over?"

Selda replied sullenly, "I don't know. Sometimes she forgets me when she's with her new boyfriend."

A mother who forgot her child? Megatron narrowed his optics. He called up the mother's cell phone number she had given at registration and located her - she was at home and made no move to go and pick up her daughter.

"Come, little one. I'll take you home." Megatron grabbed the frightened girl without waiting for her reaction and carried her outside. There he transformed into a jet and shot up into the sky.

A few seconds later he landed in the family's front yard, folding the fence and flattening the flowerbeds, which were neatly planted with pansies.

Megatron knocked on the door, which broke in the process. Inside, a woman's voice cried out in fear. "Come here or I'll tear the roof off your house," thundered Megatron.

Of course, that was even worse than being yelled at by a thirty-feet robot. The mother came to the door and hid herself behind the door frame, half hiding, as if it could stop Megatron in any way.

He put the little girl in front of her feet. Selda fell to the ground, but didn't cry, for she had already gotten used to Megatron's rough manner and his volume.

Megatron pointed threateningly at the woman. "Show a little more responsibility, you worm, or don't bring children into the world unless you want to take care of them."

She nodded intimidated, her eyes fixed on the ground and made no sound.

"I've got of millions of children, and I've taken care of them all by myself. You should be ashamed, underdeveloped creature, that you can't even handle one offspring."

The woman started crying. Selda got up and knocked off her dress. "Megs, stop it, you're making Mom cry."

"As she shall do." He transformed and shot off with fire-breathing engines, setting the rest of the pansies on fire.

Soon Optimus heard steps again, this time they sounded slow, heavy. He decided to complain to the management and ask them to turn away any visitors who wanted to visit him personally.

Optimus stepped outside the door. In the first moment this visitor surprised him, then his optics darkened.

It was Megatron. Somehow he seemed different: His armor was painted with colored lines in some places and his servos were covered in flour. Still, it was his old nemesis and Optimus didn't really feel like talking to him.

"I'm not interested in your company," Optimus explained. "Tell me what you want and get out."

Megatron smiled in a good mood, almost pitiful. "I have heard that you are refusing food, and I came to see how you are doing."

"Save your charity, Megatron. Soon we will all be one."

"Oh, I know exactly what you want." Megatron beckoned toward the front gate and a guard brought in a yellow figure, unlocked its magnetic bonds and retreated. The figure looked around, slightly disoriented, then came beaming with joy as he ran toward Optimus.

"Bumblebee!"

Overjoyed, the two fell into each other's arms and Megatron retreated inconspicuously.


End file.
